


Jinn's Grimm knowledge

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bukkake, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/F, Futa, Kissing, Masturbation, Public Nudity, Tentecal sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: If there's anyone you're going to blindly trust, why not the being possessing all known knowledge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Might do more with this if there's interest in it.
> 
> *Update*- Okay, so there seems to be an interst in this so I'm going to be continuing this, but I'm going to be chainging it up a bit. First off, I'm going to make Jinn know's best a series that will consist of Jinn leading Ruby (and maybe other friends who knows), to other creatures of Grimm that posses a more, "primal", interest in humanity than standard Grimm. Secondly, I kinda like how this first chapter came out so I plan on making this a spin off and seeing what I can do with it.

“Passing out in Grimm occupied territory isn’t exactly a favorable outcome, so I would advise you resume breathing Ruby…not that I have to worry about such trivial things, but I would lack a means to return to Patch if you are digested.”  
  
Ruby may not have been a being of infinite knowledge, but such an impressive title wasn’t necessary to be able to understand the knowledge in Jinn’s words. That being said though, it took Ruby a few seconds to properly process the advice and execute on it.  
  
“There you go, breath in…” Jinn paused her sentence while she waited for Ruby finish inhaling, “and now breath out. Now that wasn’t so hard was it?” It had been a worrying few minutes since her last breath of fresh air so Jinn’s words weren’t exactly unwarranted. However, that didn’t stop the indignant pout Ruby put on her face as she continued to trek through the hazardous forest, Covering her breast and with her right arm and reaching down with her left so she cover her womanhood with her left hand. Both of which were completely on display thanks to her complete lack of protection from the cool Mistral air save for her combat boots, her treasured cloak which had been left wide open, and the relic of knowledge which had been shrunk down so she could link it to the chain necklace she wore around her neck.  
  
“Your right breathing isn’t hard…” Ruby said, still maintaining her childlike pout as she refused to look at Jinn, “What IS hard is keeping calm while walking through Grim territory unarmed and not freaking out!! Especially when I’m like…” Jinn had yet to tell her if she was nearing her destination yet, but Ruby still ceased her steady trek forward so she could direct her gaze down towards her naked body. Looking down at her exposed figure and feeling an intense heat start to build up inside her core she as her face lit up a brighter shade of red due to the reminder of her complete lack of modesty while in the middle of nature. “Like this...”  
  
“While I should reiterate that I would never intentionally put you in harms way unless I was certain you could either handle yourself or I had a means to ensure your safety, you do make a fantastic point.” Jinn said, inching closer and closer to the point that her mouth was inches away from Ruby’s ear, allowing her to whisper in a tone only audible to the silver-eyed huntress. “Here you are, in a completely different continent, cut off from your friends with no way to contact them and with no weapon to defend yourself in case you are discovered.” To most people Jinn’s words would act as a form of warning against traversing alone through Grimm occupied territory in nothing but your birthday suite, but Jinn was a being of infinite knowledge. She knew that her words would strike a cord with Ruby’s exhibitionist fetish, turning the scythe-wielder on and helping to draw out a particular creature of Grimm that the two were searching for. Ruby’s face was still directed away from hers, but Jinn knew that Ruby was currently biting down on her bottom lip in a desperate attempt to distract her mind from the cries for attention that were emanating from her crotch.  
  
“And what’s to say that your biggest threat is going to be a creature of Grimm, a caravan of merchant’s on their way to the nearest village could stumble upon you, or you could stumble into the patrol route of a diligent guard, or maybe a pack of vile vagabonds could discover you. What do you think would happen then…Ruby Rose.” Jinn whispered, breathing directly onto Ruby’s ear so that her warm breath could further build the spiky haired woman’s arousal. Jinn had her own sense of humor that she loved to indulge in from time to time, and while she lacked the ability to see into the future, Ruby was still confidant that Jinn wouldn’t have requested she travel in such a precarious state If she knew Ruby was taking the same route as a guardsmen patrol route, or if she was nearby an established bandit outpost. She knew these things, and yet her logic quickly flew out the window as the scenario of her naked body being discovered by a group of traveling merchants filled her mind. The merchants weren’t rapist in her imagination so they didn’t force themselves onto her, she did however fantasized about them offering her some clothes and weapons to travel with in exchange for a better view of her body.  
  
Eager to cater to her fetish, and secure a weapon for protection, Ruby would have gladly bear her naked body to the hungry gazes of her new audience. Ruby let out a small whine as she imagined all the lustful comments regarding her body that they would have showered her in, how cute and perky her nipples would appear in this crisp Mistral air, how perfect her B-cup sized breast were and how much they would have loved to fondle them until she came from that contact alone. She would turn around and pull her cloak aside so that they had an unobstructed view of her supple and luscious ass. They would point out it’s juicy state and how cute her moans would be as they slapped it over and over again. Completely eager to please their hungry gazes she would spread her cheeks apart and reveal her glistening pussy, wet and dripping thanks to her arousal as they observed her.  
  
Finally reaching the point in her fantasy in where they would request her to touch herself, Ruby found herself unable to deny her cravings anymore, She quickly darted for the nearest tree so that she could press her back to the large oak tree as she sat down on the ground and spread her legs apart.  
  
“Well now this was a surprise…” Jinn said, floating right in plain view of the huntress as she began dragging her index and middle finger up and down her lower lips, the wet surface of her pussy making an audible slick sound as they went up and down. “I hadn’t expected you to last as long as you did before succumbing to your fantasy. Congrats on surprising me Ruby.” Impressing the blue being of knowledge wasn’t exactly her goal, but hearing the admiration in Jinn’s voice gave her a pleasant buzz that accompanied her already blistering arousal. “It’s only fitting that I reward your tenacity isn’t it?” She didn’t voice her reward for the silver-eyed huntress, but it was obvious to her, Jinn going to act as Ruby’s peeping Tina while the huntress proceeded to enjoy herself. A reward Ruby was excited to receive.  
  
“Ahh…thank you…thank yo-aaaahhhh….” Ruby’s words quickly melted away into a shuddering moan as she circled the hole into her vagina with her index and middle finger before inserted them directly into her dripping pussy, her fingers curling once inside so that they could graze past her g-spot and send a welcomed jolt of pleasure through her body. Ruby usually liked to start at a slower pace at first then steadily work her way up, her fingers moving faster and faster as she inched closer and closer to her explosive end, but Ruby couldn’t stand to pace her pleasure out, opting instead to pump her fingers in and out of her vagina at a furious pace. She would have continued indulging in her merchant voyeur fantasy, but the sight of Jinn’s smug expression staring her down as she pleasured herself proved to be all the stimulation she needed to further fuel her lust.  
  
Keeping her eyes open as she continued to fuck herself, Ruby reached for one of her breast and proceeded to run the palm of her hand up and down the soft mounds of flesh, the scythe-wielder enjoying the jolt of pleasure that ran through her body as her palm ran across her aroused and sensitive nipple.  
  
“You know Ruby, it’s truly a shame that you refuse to try and find a suitable woman, you would make for a fantastic girlfriend and you’re always entertaining to watch.” Jinn admitted, a chuckle escaping her lips as she noted the crooked smile that Ruby tried to suppress at the compliment. She then gave a shrug and let out another chuckle as she glanced to Ruby’s right. “Well…at least your freedom from commitment gives you the opportunity to experience something truly unique.” She had been so transfixed on Jinn’s eyes staring back at her own silver ones, even in the midst of her own lust filled haze she was still curious as to what had managed to capture Jinn’s attention. Halting her own self pleasure for a minute, Ruby followed the being of knowledge’s gaze and felt her heart skip a beat as the reason behind her little adventure had finally appeared.  
  
Standing a few feet from Ruby’s position was a tall figure which appeared to have a feminine physic, complete with a curvy waist along with a vagina and blessed with a C-sized bust, also dawning hair that rested on the figures shoulders, but the rest of her features would contradict that assessment. Her eyes were an obsidian black pool which were only broken by the red circles that floated in the middle of them, and her skin was an inky black color with red stripes that decorated her well toned stomach and circled her breast.  
  
Her hands and feet appeared to have a sort of bone white gauntlet that covered the top of them and rand down to her wrists and up to her ankles, but unlike her legs, which were beautifully ripped, beyond her wrist appeared to have no muscle and resemble a skeletons arm all the way up to her arm socket. Resting on her face and reaching down to her nose was a bone white mask that was similar to a standard creature of Grimm mask that had two horns protruding out of the forehead of the mask that curved upward towards the sky.  
  
The creature was already a confusing sight and unlike any other creature of Grimm that she had killed before, but what truly sold her bizarre appearance were the inky black tendrils that had sprouted out of the creatures back when Ruby spotted her. Jinn had initially refrained from describing their target when she had set out, but upon laying eyes on this creature there wasn’t a shadow of a doubt in her lust riddled mind, she was the creature Jinn had wanted Ruby to meet.  
  
“It appears that unlike most Grimm you managed to attract this anomaly through your lust alone.” Jinn said, her smirk growing wider as the strange creature proceeded to inch closer and closer to Ruby, a mix of intrigue and caution on it’s face as it approached her. “Just remember to stay relaxed and allow her to have her way with you. You are unarmed and pose no threat to her so she will have no issues with accepting you as her mate.”  
  
She still had some reservations on this whole excursion, but over the years of Jinn, “assisting”, Ruby in her own special way the being of knowledge had never knowingly lead her into harms way, so while surrendering herself willingly to a creature of Grimm was the last thing she ever saw herself doing; Ruby knew she could trust Jinn with her life…maybe not her well-being but no one’s perfect.  
  
Swallowing a wad of spit that had accumulated in her mouth as the creature finally stepped directly in front of Ruby, the silver-eyed woman remembered to offer herself to the bizarre anomaly Grimm as Jinn had instructed her earlier. She wasn’t sure how the creature would react, so when four tendrils suddenly shot towards her and wrapped around her wrist and ankles Ruby couldn’t help but let out a startled yelp as she was quickly lifted off the ground and found herself hovering directly in front of the beast. Before she had a chance to further react to the sudden shift in position, Ruby found the creature’s lips capturing her own in a sudden and passionate kiss that took her by surprise as her hands grabbed onto Ruby’s waist, she had been expecting them to be cold and void of any warmth but her shock was only raised further as she noticed that the creature’s hands were soft and warm. It took a few seconds to process the inky black lips pressing into her, but once the kiss clicked in her mind Ruby was quick to melt into the soft and pleasant kiss. She wasn’t sure if it was due to her overwhelming ecstasy riddled state, or if the creature was extremely adept at kissing, all Ruby knew was that she was fine with melting into the creatures.  
  
“My word Ruby, you were quick to succumb to her.” She was only doing what Jinn had instructed her to do earlier, but in reality Jinn wasn’t commenting because she was surprised by Ruby’s quick surrender but more to remind her that she was still watching her. “All though it appears your new friend is just as eager to get right down to the main course as you are.” Ruby didn’t understand at first what Jinn meant, but the sudden insertion of something phallic into her pussy quickly cleared up her previous confusion. She couldn’t tell what had just penetrated her, but the mystery as to what was inside her was quickly overshadowed by the fact that whatever was inside her was quickly changing shape. Ruby could feel the intruder grow in size and steadily stretch her pussy apart at a slow rate, a process which flooded her with an equal measure of pleasure and pain. The tip of the presence was morphing form it’s initial round shape and taking on a cone like object with round edges. She was about to process what had just entered her, but her train of thought was quickly derailed as she felt the intruder begin to pump itself back and forth without mercy, fucking her without pause and quickly overcoming her senses with a similar sense of pain and pleasure that quickly clouded her mind.  
Her previous times with her fingers coupled with the merciless fucking she was receiving quickly hurled her into a vast pool of ecstasy and pleasure that rocked her body and played havoc with her senses. Unable to process anything save for the sheer waves of pleasure crashing up against her, Ruby simply moaned lewdly as the passionate kiss she had been sharing with the creature continue on through her orgasm and the fucking she was enjoying.  
  
“5 minutes in and already reaching your limit, tsk tsk tsk, that doesn’t bode well for you Ruby.” Jinn warned, “If you think she’s done with you then I don’t see you making it out of this in a conscious state.” Even if Ruby had the willpower to fully process what Jinn was telling her right now, there was nothing that Ruby would be able to do about it now. The creature had her and it wasn’t going to let her go until she had her fill of the scythe-wielder, and right now Ruby wouldn’t have it any other way. Countless nights alone with no one but her blue skinned friend observing her as she enjoyed herself left the scythe-wielder excited for the chance to be loved by another woman, even one who’s genealogy was a mystery that Jinn refused to revel to her. She had been a tad bit skeptical when she had first locked eyes with the creature, but since the only thing she had been assaulting had been the inner walls of her pussy Ruby found herself quickly warming up to the strange creature.  
  
She had been growing quite fond of her new friends lips, so to suddenly find the kiss broken up actually earned a small bout of sorrow for her. To make matters worse for her the creature gently placed Ruby back on the ground and ended up withdrawing her tendrils from her limbs. She had been disappointed at the prospect of ending their time together, but as she decedent to the ground Ruby managed to catch a glimpse for the true reason why she had been placed at her new friend’s crotch.  
  
“Well now, it seems she would prefer for your mouth to busy itself somewhere else now.” She had zero experience with the opposite sex when it came to intimate relationships, or the same sex for that matter, but it seems that all that practice Jinn had her implement with those dildos was about to pay off. She was confidant that during her initial assessment of the creatures features that an inky black dick with a blood red stripe running alongside the shaft of her penis wasn’t present, but to be fair there was much she didn’t know about this creature, so questioning the sudden appearance would be pointless right now. Her time was better suited enveloping the jet black woman meat in front of her with her mouth and to proceed to bob back and forth on it, which is exactly what she did.  
  
Now as stated earlier, Ruby had zero experience when it came to blowjobs, so she made sure to keep her eyes open and focused on her friend’s face above her, waiting for some clue on her face to indicate if she had been doing a good job. She was nerves at first, but the sight of the creature reaching for her modest rack so that she could massage them as she threw her head back was a good sign that she was heading in the right direction.  
Recalling training Jinn had insisted she take with the silicon dicks, Ruby halted her bobbing for once she had accumulated a good amount of saliva on the creatures dick so she could reach up and uses said saliva to distribute to the base of her new friend’s dick; an area she was unable to reach with her mouth and didn’t want to leave untouched. Now fully coated in her saliva, Ruby began to stroke the shaft of the massive member in front of her while she gave attention to the head of the strange Grimm’s dick; alternating from licking the tip with long and slow drags and circling the tip of her dick head with the tip of her tongue.  
  
“Bravo Ruby, to so expertly apply your training on the fly with such amazing execution, I applaud your skill in the act of pleasure.” Jinn said, acting upon her words and giving the huntress a light applause as Ruby returned to sucking the creatures dick and stroking the remaining shaft she was incapable of reaching.  
  
When she had first set out on this little excursion Ruby definitely had her doubts as to if she would be, “exposed to a whole new world of delights”, as Jinn had put it, but the longer the sight of the strange Grimm’s face in a face of pure bliss as she continued to suck her off was a delightful experience she was glad to be here for. Her joy for this experience only served to grow higher as she suddenly found her two lower holes suddenly invaded without warning. They weren’t as thick and penis shaped as the dick she was currently sucking off and that had been fucking her, but they still left Ruby feeling quite full as they proceeded to pump themselves in and out of her with the similar intensity as when she had been hanging in the air at the Grimm’s mercy earlier.  
  
Releasing a loud moan over the penis, Ruby continued to work diligently to please her new friend with her mouth and hands. Working to match the same intensity of the tendrils stuffing her vagina and asshole full right now. Preoccupied with the stretching of her lower holes and the look of pure ecstasy on the female Grimm’s face, Ruby failed to notice the tendrils hovering near her face and breast right now, but a few seconds later and she was quickly made aware of their presence thanks to the strange inky black liquid they had began to jettison on her face and tits. It wasn’t just them though, the tendrils that had been fucking her pussy also began to unleash load after load of creamy liquid into her along with the Grimm’s dick she had been sucking off. The sensation proved to be too much for the inexperienced huntress and Ruby soon found herself reaching another explosive orgasm that rocked her very core and overloaded her senses. Letting out one final cry of ecstasy over the creature's dick, Ruby’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and soon found herself succumbing to the pleasure overwhelming her. She quickly lost conscious and was only held up by the Grimm’s tendrils that had fired forward and caught her so that she didn’t slam her head onto the unforgiving earth floor, also so that she could finish depositing her inky black cum into her and all over her.  
  
Finally finished showering the huntress with her cum, the strange Grimm helped Ruby onto her back so that she could rest comfortably while she recuperated from her explosive end and then sat down next to her.  
  
“Planning to keep her safe from any threats while she slumbers? What a generous act. I’m confidant that if Ruby were awake right now she would offer her heartfelt thanks right now.” Jinn said, waving goodbye to the creature as she finally returned to the shrunken lamp that resided on Ruby’s neck. Suddenly left alone with the inky black cum covered huntress, the strange Grimm reached out and caressed Ruby’s cheek with the palm of her hand, smiling as she looked down at her peaceful face.  
  
“…S…Safe…”


	2. The Lycanthrop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little intro to the next Grimm Ruby will be facing

Being prepared for any situation was always an important trait for any decent huntress, so in order to properly prepare her for this adventure Jinn used her powers to project the 25 year old silver-eyed huntress to a scene involving the creatures of Grimm Ruby would be facing.

She had noticed that the unlike standard Beowulf, these Lycanthrops, a name Jinn had given them, had shared similar human appearances along with a standard Beowulf. They possessed black fur and their faces were decorated with white bone mask like a standard creature of Grimm, but unlike a Beowulf’s face theirs more resembled a human’s face than a wolf’s. On top of that their claws were retractable and their legs more resembled a human’s. They did however still poses the tail and ears of a Beowulf, and every single one possessed a rather dog like penis. Regardless of their sex.

They were a rare species that seemed to only target those they deemed, “worthy”, as Jinn had used to describe them. Their were a few groups that inhabitable Remnant, but Jinn called Ruby’s attention to a certain band.

A group of 5 Lycanthrops, each one possessing more feminine characteristics were currently having their way with a headstrong axe wielding huntress who thought she could get the better of their leader. The brown skinned woman was in the process of being spitrosted in-between two rather eager creatures while a third was below her, busy stuffing the woman’s pussy full of her cock while her knot near the base of her dick slamming into the woman’s pelvis with every forceful thrust upward. As Jinn had described, this small horde were lead by a 7ft tall lycanthrop that possessed a rather gruesome scar across her right eye. Leading her band of, “female”, as Jinn had described them as, Lycanthrops all through Remnant they hunted down lone huntress’s for their leader to challenge.

Since they had never been defeated, Jinn had decided to obscure what happens when they lose. She knew, she just didn’t feel like cluing Ruby in. If the huntress lost however, well it was basically the scene that was sparking a lustful desire in Ruby right now. 

Now on her hunt Ruby planned on overcoming the lead since Jinn had promised her a fantastic time, but the prospect of losing had also enticed her. Reaching one hand up to her right breast so she could grope it through the mesh material that was her undershirt, Ruby couldn’t help but fantasize about how they would treat her if she had been dominated. 

Letting out a lewd moan as her fingertips slid up and down her slit, Ruby closed her eyes and allowed the lewd sounds of passion to further fuel her lustful defeat scenario. She imagined her being thrown onto the ground with her treasured Crescent Rose being cast away, leaving her wide and available for the creatures to have their fun with her. She fantasized about them running a train on her as each one fucked her to the point of them cumming inside her. 

They would stretching her pussy apart with every powerful thrust, the whole time Ruby would be to exhausted to fight back leaving her incapable of doing anything save for enjoying the rough treatment. With all the lewd fantasizing about how they would dominate and fuck her, Ruby quickly found herself screaming out loud as her whole body proceeded to quake with pleasure. She revealed in the explosive finish she gave herself before finally opening her eyes and witnessing the axe wielding huntress unconscious on the floor with a satisfied expression on her face and with black liquid leaking out of her holes. A lewd end that Ruby was looking forward to enjoying on her next sole adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/


	3. Meeting the Lycanthrope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was prepared, she was given a large vauge area to search, time to find her a Lycanthrope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the previous chapter I gave a short intro for the Lycanthrope. While I'll still be going off that chapter, I decided to change the appearance of said Lycanthrope so that they were less lame.

Her time at at Beacon and Sigal had taught her many things, to always treat a creature of Grimm with intent to kill and to show them no mercy, the importance of ensuring that your well stocked and dressed accordingly for hunts, and above all to always hunt in at least a pair. There were several other lessons that Ruby had been taught as well, but she wasn’t going to be breaking those other lessons right now so to reference them at this point would be fruitless and a waste of typed words.

Here she was, wandering through an uncharted forest located in the continent of Anima that was far from the city of Mistral and void of any civilized villages for miles and miles. Ruby was alone, strolling down a beaten path in nothing but her utility belt, her thigh high combat boots, and her trademarked hood along with her treasured Crescent Rose in her hands. Most who would have gotten a clear look at her would call her either insane, a pervert, or resting somewhere in-between the two categories for both her choice in attire and lack of company. Her teachers certainly would have, but right now the only voice of reason she had deemed worth was that of the being of knowledge who had decided to indulge Ruby’s more deviant fantasies.

Which lead Ruby to this desolate forest, void of any welcomed sights save for the occasional Beowulf that would attempt to cleave her in half with its sharp claws. They, along with several other stray Grimm were always met with the same fate, an annoyed scowl from the silver-eyed huntress right before they quickly found their blood thirsty lives at an unceremonious end.

“Ugh, a map, some directions, even a dumb stupid vauge area to search would have been appreciated. But nooooooooo….” Ruby said, taking a quick break from her aimless wandering for a brief second as she propped her scythe up on the tree she was leaning up against, “I understand that they like to move around a lot, but couldn’t Jinn have at least tried and narrowed down where they could be?” Letting out an annoyed breath once she was finished gripping to the much captivated vegetation around her, Ruby reached into one of the pouches of her utility belt and retrieved a flask from it. 3 hours of aimless walking in the hot summer afternoon had left her feeling quite parched so the cool water from said flask was a welcomed treat for her.

Holding it above her head, Ruby closed her eyes and tipped the flask over so that the water could fall into her mouth from above, also making sure to pour the water over her face and down her body so that she could cool herself down and wash off some of the sweat that clung to her. Eager to spread the cool sensation to as much of her as possible, Ruby began to hum out a happy tune as she took her free hand and pour some water onto it. She then began to distribute it all over her body as well, running her hand in a circular pattern across her C-cup sized breasts. She then took her drenched hand and ran it down her stomach and spread the cool water down to her pussy, letting out a pleased whimper as the cool sensation along her fingertips gave her a nice jolt of pleasure as they reached the hood of her clit.   
Once finished, Ruby returned the flask to its previous pouch and let out a satisfied sigh as she closed her eyes so she could reveal in the cool revealed in the cool sensation that followed thanks to the mini cool shower she had given herself. Closing her eyes may have heightened her senses so that she could better enjoy the cool water bringing her temperature down, but by proxy it also heightened her sense of hearing as well which allowed Ruby to catch the sounds of panting and the soft crunching of the grass as something moved on top of it.

Quickly snapping out of her previous spell, Ruby’s eyes flew open as she retrieved her scythe and prepared for whatever it was that she believed was attempting to ambush her. Her attitude shifted from her previous relaxed state to alert as she prepared herself for anything hostile, however Ruby quickly found herself losing her alert state as her peeper had emerged out of the bushes in front of her.

The creature was roughly a foot taller than her and possessed the features of a Beowulf save for a few anomalies. It’s hands were smaller than that of a standard Beowulf plus it’s claws were far shorter than they should have been. It also possessed an hourglass figure with a voluptuous waist and D-cup sized breast which had bone white nipples which contrasted it’s black fur that covered it’s breast. It’s muzzle was also a tad bit shorter than a standard one but it still had a skull for the top part of its muzzle and head. And who could ignore its most prominent feature, the unsheathed penis that was on it’s crotch that had a tapered tip with a thick shaft and knot at the base of its shaft.

There wasn’t any room for doubt, Ruby had finally found one of the female Lycanthropes…or more accurately it had found her, and judging by the creatures heavy panting, erect canine penis, and perky white nipples, the creature wasn’t looking to ravage her in the ways of those previous Grimm who had fallen by her trusty scythe.   
“Oh...oh wow...you are a...a lot bigger in person...I MEAN TALLER!!” She had been expecting a bloodthirsty demonic hound for company, so to be greeted by a horny one with a rather flattering femminie figure was a surprise that caught Ruby off guard. She still had Crescent Rose handy in case she would need it, but at the sight of the lewd beast in front of her Ruby relaxed her stance and allowed herself to be at ease, she was still however struggling to keep her focus on the creatures face instead of it’s twitching cock that was eager to familiarize itself with her.  
"Um...not that there's anything wrong with you but…" Ruby paused her sentence so she could break her gaze from the lycanthrope and better gather her words. She did so by removing one of her hands from her scythe so that she could scratch the back of her neck, allowing her the excuse to look down at the ground. "But do you think you could...I guess take me to your leader? Hey heh" Her sister may have appreciated the lame joke, but as for the lycanthrope it appeared to remain unfazed by the 25 year old’s poor attempt at humor. Ruby let out an awkward cough as the dead air between them continued on, “Um...Jinn didn’t exactly tell me if your kind could understand us so...can...can you understand me?”  
Could it understand her, or was it simply a beast incapable of understanding language. Ruby still wasn’t sure, but what she was confidant in was that the creature was interested in becoming intimately acquainted with her as evident by it quickly closing the gap between the two of them. It then grabbed Ruby’s waist and lifted her up to eye level for it, a surprising move to be sure but not as surprising as the creature suddenly started licking Ruby, starting from her stomach and traveling up to her breast, only stopping before it reached her neck thanks to the cloak she wore around her neck. However, that didn’t stop the lycanthrope tongue from restarting back to its previous starting position so it could take its journey again..  
“Ahh...you..I...ahhhhh…” She had been confidant in her quest to dominate the lead female Lycanthrope, and yet here Ruby was quickly coming undone before even meeting the pack leader with the scar across its...or her eye. She was supposed to be hunting down the leader of this pack of female lycanthrope, and yet here she was dropping her Crescent Rose so she could grip onto the tree behind her as she was soon reduced to a moaning and whimpering mess as she closed her eyes and allowed the creature to continue tasting her. The creatures tongue had been a strange sensation at first, sure she’s had her face been licked by an excited Zwei who was ecstatic to be reunited with one of his mothers after a long hunt, however this creators tongue was like nothing she’s ever experienced before. Of course part of the reason was that Zwei’s kisses were always to show his love for his mother, this creatures kisses were to savor Ruby’s flavor and to drive her crazy for it’s now leaking cock.

Unfortunately for the two, their time together was quickly cut short by the sound of a low and threatening growl emanating from behind the creature. Just as quickly as she had lost her footing, Ruby suddenly found her feet quickly being greeted with the ground below her. Confused as to what just happened, Ruby opened her eyes and soon found the reason for why the sudden end to her good time. Standing over the groveling Lycanthrope which had been tasting her was a 7ft Lycanthrope which shared close resemblance to the shorter one whimpering at its feet, save for the scar that was embedded in it’s skull mask that went across it’s glowing red left eye. Also the strange fact that this creature of Grimm was decorated in scraps of cloth that covered it’s nipples and hung over it’s crotch and what seemed to be expensive jewelry. She was also weilding a familiar looking axe in her hand.   
She was still under the effects from the previous Lycanthrope, “kisses”, so it took Ruby a few seconds before she finally recognized why that axe looked so familiar to her.   
“Oh you are not taking my Crescent Rose from me!!” Ruby declared, a sense of urgency forcing it’s way past the lewd thoughts that had been plaguing her mind at the sight of the lead Lycanthrope. Why Jinn had felt the need to conceal that fact form her Ruby didn’t know, however as the pack leader turned away from it’s chastised grunt and finally faced her.   
The two then moved towards a clearing that had a good amount of space for the two to test their mettle against each other, Ruby with her trusty Crescent Rose and the Lycanthrope with it’s ill gotten battle axe. Thanks to Jinn’s visions (Even if she ended up having to rewatch it a few time thanks to a loss of priorities while she watched them) Ruby was able to form a decent battle plan, leaving her prepared to defend herself as the pack leader made an immediate lunge for her. Thanks to a quick doge, Ruby was able to avoid the disastrous fate that was the tree behind her as the thick tree was easily cut in half thanks to the Grimm’s devastating swing with its axe. The Lycanthrope may appear to be fragile thanks to it’s figure not matching a standard Beowulf’s bulky frame, but she was still a creature of Grimm so raw power was something she excels at.   
Their fight then continued on like that for a few more minutes, Ruby focusing on avoiding fatal blows and tanking the smaller hits that the Lycanthrope did manage to connect with. She wasn’t going to be able to simply overpower the tall creature, no if she was going to win this encounter and keep her beloved Crescent Rose with her she was going to have to outlast this beast and press her advantage only when the lead Lycanthrope had worn itself out.  
Ruby doged, she deflected the blows that she could, and always made sure to quickly scramble up from the ground when she was knocked down. It was a long and taxing fight which seemed to be endless for Ruby, what made matters worse was the occasional image of the lead Lycanthrope’s pack emerging from the forest once the lead had one, each one having its way with her all the while Ruby was forced to watch the creature admire it’s newest trophy that she had plucked from Ruby. It was a distracting scene to be sure, and as much as Ruby would have like to deny it a quite enticing one, Ruby wasn’t about to lay down and surrender to her urges...at least not yet. She would be surrendering herself no doubt, but only on her terms.  
The battle was finally starting to tip in her favor now, the intense waves of pressure that followed after a swing from the creatures axe were starting to damper, and Ruby could tell that the Lycanthrope was beginning to slow down. Realizing that this was her time, Ruby finally pressed her attack. She dodged one more attack form the leader and gained a massive amount of momentum by spinning her scythe, she then brought it crashing down on the leader’s hand so she could disarm the Lycanthrope of it’s stolen axe.   
The advantage may have tipped into Ruby’s favor, but the lack of a weapon didn’t mean that the Grimm was defenseless, now free from her axe the lead Lycanthrope quickly displayed her profencey with hand to hand combat. Alternating from trying to land punches against Ruby’s head and stomach to aiming for her feet so she could trip her up, The victor was still far from decided. Thankfully for Ruby she managed to put some distance between the two of them a few times, giving her the opportunity to slam the blunt side of her scythe against the leader’s head and its legs as well, slowing it down further and continuing to tip the battle in her favor.   
Realizing that it was quickly losing ground in their fight, the lead Lycanthrope let out a frustrated roar as it made for one last futile lunge for Ruby, it’s claws aimed and ready to tear Ruby’s flesh apart. It would be the last mistake the creature would make during this fight, one that was made apparent as Ruby boosted forward and split apart right before the creature could connect with her. Leaving the creature to go crashing into a sturdy tree that Ruby had been standing in front of and go crashing into the ground with a loud thud. Before the creature had a chance to recover from its colossal boner, it found itself at the business end of Crescent Rose and with a smug looking Ruby standing tall and looking down at her.  
“You may not be able to understand me, but I hope for your sake that you understand that you’ve lost.” Ruby said, still unsure if verbal communication was even a viable option at this point, but she was still going to give it a try...at least the section of her brain which wanted to be ravaged by a 7ft beast was encouraging her to try and communicate with her. There was a tense minute of dead still silence between the two of them, then Ruby heard the sound of grass and leaves being crunched behind her along with the sound of panting. Ruby wasn’t sure when they had congregated, but as she turned around she was greeted to the sight of 4 female Lycanthrope, all kneeling in Ruby’s presence.   
“Oh wow...um well this is weird...uh…” Feeling overwhelmed by the sudden audience bowing to her, Ruby couldn’t help but shift form her battle ready stance to a stiff awkward pose at the sight of the horde groveling before her. “Hi there I guess...heh heh…” Maybe if Jinn had informed her that the lesser female Lycanthrope would kneel in her presence once she proved her dominance, Ruby would have come up with a better opening address for her new horde. Instead this awkward greeting was the best she could come with on short notice. If it wasn’t for the nudging she had received from behind, Ruby may have continued to awkwardly stood there for a good minute, struggling to come up with the best way to communicate with her new horde.   
Turning away from her new public, Ruby found the once proud female Lycanthrope leader also kneeling in her presence, a sight that told Ruby that the 7ft monster who had been trying to take her head off was now ready to bend to her will, and right now the section of Ruby’s brain that had been eagerly fantasising about being ravaged was rapidly overtaking her thoughts and instructing her on the best way to use this horde at this point.  
\---------------------------  
“Ahh...this is still really weird but...good to? I think so at least...just don’t go so fast please.”  
Politely requesting her new horde to be gentle with her may not have been the best way to ask for something, but at the very least they seemed to take head of her desire to savor their tongues for a while longer.  
Ruby was now lying sprawled out on her back, her cloak providing the only comfort from the harsh ground below her while her she held her arms above her head. To start off her fantasy turned reality Ruby had the former pack leader plus two other Lycanthropes to treat her like the initial Lycanthrope had when she had first met Ruby. the previous pack leader was focusing on Ruby’s lower half, the creature dragging its tongue up Ruby’s inner thigh and only ending before it could reach her moistining pussy. She would alternate between Ruby’s left and right inner thigh and occasional descend down towards the sole of Ruby’s feet so it could lick them as well, which were now fully exposed once Ruby striped out of her thigh high boots and tossed them to the side. The two lesser Lycanthropes were spending time enjoying her upper half, the one on the right of her slowly focused on giving her, “kisses” to her armpit as it lightly kneaded her right breast with it’s hand. The one on her left however was more focused on enjoying her left breast with its tongue, circling Ruby’s left nipple and also running her tongue up Ruby’s breast when it wasn’t tasing her nipple.   
It was hard enough for her to what she was feeling when only one Lycanthrope was giving her doggy kisses, but add in two more tongues exploring her body and Ruby found it impossible to tell what she was feeling. The only thing Ruby understood was that the feeling was incredible and she wanted to savor it for a while longer, at least before the real fun began.   
She was still unaware how to completely feel about the shower of doggy kisses she was receiving, but what was clear however was how the intense jolt of pleasure that rocketed through her body as she felt the previous leader of her new pack tongue make its way to her pussy.  
“Ahh!! You...I...uhhh...fuuuucckk…” Ruby quickly found herself at a loss of words as the scarred Lycanthrope took the initiative and began to lick away at her pussy, it’s rough tongue providing a nice texture along her exposed woman hood as it covered the face of her pussy and pleased her clit also. “F..Faster...please go faster…” Ruby was now certain that they seemed capable of some manner of understanding as evident by them obeying her command and increasing the tempo of their kisses. Ruby was now panting frantically and had reached a point where she found herself craving more than just the tongues of her new pack.  
\----------  
“Oh goodness gracious, oh brothers, p-please don’t start off so fast. I-I don’t think I’ll be able to last for too long if you go that fast.”  
Going off the growl from the scarred Lycanthrope, Ruby could tell that it wasn’t pleased to have to hold back, but she was their new alpha so it had no choice in the matter. They were now to serve and obey her until a new alpha came across.  
Since the scarred female Lycanthrope had a whole 2ft on her, allowing it to fuck her while Ruby was lying on her back seemed like a waist of good feet, instead she had her pick Ruby up and held her legs apart, leaving it free to roll it’s hips so that it’s beastly cock was free to travel in and out of Ruby’s tight cunt at an angle that hit all the right spots for Ruby every time. Ruby wasn’t excatly capable of reaching the creatures snot so while she kneaded it’s large and supple breast she placed small kisses on it’s chest while it continued to fuck her. She wasn’t going to let the lesser Lycanthrope join in on the fun just yet, so they were all left with simply masturbating themselves as they enjoyed the lewd scene in front of them.  
It may have wanted to go at a faster pace, but that didn’t mean that the scarred Lycanthrope wasn’t still enjoying the pussy of her new pack leader. It wasn’t able to fit it’s entire dick inside Ruby’s pussy, but at the very least what it could fit in loved the tight sensation of Ruby’s inner walls around it. Not to mention Ruby’s hands squeezing and running up and down it’s breast sent a nice sensation of pleasure through its body also. It was honestly for the best that it avoided moving at a frantic pace, the pleasure she was feeling was unlike anything it had faced before so to rush through this incredible sensation would have been a waste.   
“More...I...I need more…” Ruby whimpered out, her eyes opening so she could glance over at the eager female Lycanthrope who were eager to join in on the fun and to enjoy their new leader also.  
\---------------  
What number was she on now, the one brain cell which was still capable of functioning was trying to drum up the number at this point. Had it been 3, or maybe she was reaching number 5, or perhaps she was only reaching her 2nd one right now. It was impossible to tell at this point, the only thing Ruby knew right now though was how wonderful it felt to be completely dominated by her new horde.  
The scarred Lycanthrope was lying on its back, delivering small thrust into Ruby’s pussy as she continued to rock her hips back and forward while one of the lesser ones crouched down behind her and rolled it’s hips so that it could match Ruby’s bouncing while it fucked her asshole. There were also two other lesser Lycanthropes on either side of Ruby who were enjoying her hands stroking their cocks while Ruby struggled to fellate the one the last one in front of her.  
Her body was in a world of pleasure right now as she continued to ride the former leader, her hands running up and down Ruby’s breast sent more pleasure through her body and helped to bring her to another mind shattering orgasm much like the one she had previously felt. Ruby paused for a brief second while her orgasm took hold of her, but her brief pause wasn’t shared by the pack of horny monsters who had yet to reach their explosive end unlike their euphoric leader. They continued to fuck her even through the waves of pleasure that paralyzed her body and assulted her nerves with mind numbing pleasure. Thankfully for Ruby she was still able to keep her Aura up so that claws from the beast didn’t dig into her flesh, but they did manage to sprinkle in a small amount of pain with the vortex of pleasure that Ruby was feeling, further driving her into a pleasure induced trance.  
Ruby wasn’t sure how much longer she could last before she passed out, but thankfully for the sake of her sanity she was suddenly felt a rush of warm liquid hit her from every angle. Her pussy was suddenly filled with wave after wave of warm liquid while her asshole was met with a similar fate. Her throat started to be coated with a similar liquid as well which gave her tongue a salty taste as it passed by it, and soon her face and torso were caked in an inky black liquid that came spewing out of the two creatures she had been jerking off. She had already been orgasming, so the addition of the warm liquid sent Ruby into another spiral of mind numbing pleasure, a spell which quickly rendered her comatose as she went limp thanks to the influx of pleasure she had received.   
\-----------  
“Mmhhh...ahh that feels so good I...I..wait what?” Waking up in an unfamiliar bed wasn’t exactly something Ruby was used to, so her first reaction was to pull the sheets as close to her as possible while she attempted to gather her bearings. Ruby could tell she was in a dilapidated room, and going off the style of furniture she assumed she was still in Anima, but as to where she was that was still a mystery to her.   
"Hello!! Is anyone here?" Ruby asked, still keeping the sheet that had been tucked around her naked figure close to her. There were a few moments of silence that followed after her question, but then it was swiftly broken by the sound of the door knob being turned. Ruby had still been on edge thanks to her sudden change in scenery, however that urgency was quickly replaced with a spark of joy as she was greeted to the sight of the familiar scarred face of the former lead female Lycanthrope enter the room first.  
"Oh!! Hi you!" Ruby said, freeing her hand from the sheets covering her so that she could give her new...uh…friend...lover...pack member maybe I dunno, an excited wave. "Oh I see, I guess I must have passed out and you carried me to an abandoned village huh?"  
The female Grimm wasn't exactly capable of giving a verbal confirmation, so having entered the room while Ruby was talking to her, the Lycanthrope moved towards Ruby and gave Ruby's cheek a loving lick in response. The confirmation the Lycanthrope gave prompted a short laugh from the silver-eyed woman.  
"Well thanks for looking out for me you...huh...I'm going to need a name for you aren't I?" Ruby said. Closing her eyes and letting out a small hum as she pondered for a few seconds. Then without warning, Ruby let out an excited gasp as her eyelids flew open and her face shone bright with an excited expression. “Fiara!! That can be your name. How does that sound hmm?” Ruby asked, leaning in for a quick kiss on the snout of Fiara after she had finished her question. Fiara’s response was to toss aside the sheet Ruby had released so she could wrap her arms around Ruby’s waist and gently lowered her onto her back, a position she wanted Ruby in so that her new alpha was comfortable while she went to work giving slow and long licks up Ruby’s stomach.  
“Ahhh... so that’s a yes to the name then. Coooooll…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/
> 
> Go there and say hi, give a request, or even if your feeling generous send some money my way why not.


	4. Lycanthrope mini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a quick thing I wanted to type out relating to Ruby and her Lycanthrope...lover I guess, Fiara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was typed out in...15 minutes I wanna say.

"You're looking a bit lost there dearly, how can I help you?"

If she hadn't been consumed in the wake of her torrent of stress and confusion from the influex of lewd options Ruby's reaction would have been a more natural jump in surprise to the previously unannounced voice. What came out however was a startled yelp which prompted a few annoyed states from the other customers pursuing the sex shops wares.

"Sorry!!" Ruby said, immediately covering her mouth once she was aware of the level of volume she was using in the small store. A few seconds later and she tried her apology again, this time in a more appropriate tone. "I mean, sorry."

"I'll take that as a yes then." The employee said, a small chuckle leaving her mouth which helped to further increase Ruby's blush. "So you've been staring at our selections of cock rings for a while now, anything you can tell me about the lucky fella to help me narrow down a perfect selection for you?"

"Well she is a…a uh…" Ruby started to trail off in her sentence as she quickly realized the insanity of revealing shes fucking a creature of Grimm. "She's a dog faunus...who uhhh…" She wasn't exactly planning on telling her business to other people, so Ruby didn't exactly have a lie queued up for this situation, thankfully however the friendly store clerk reached for a certain cock rings and offered it to the blushing woman.

"Trust me, strap this on your girl and adjust it to fit her size. She'll get in touch with her primal side real quick.Take it from someone with first hand experience." She then gave the stunned silver eyes woman a sly wink right before she walked off to assist another confused Customer. Leaving Ruby to silently stand there and go over the features if the cock ring the helpful store clerk had given her, her face taking on a brighter shade of red as the description on the box went into great detail on how the multiple vibration settings would enhance their time in the bedroom.

"Oh boy...I hope Fiara likes this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/  



End file.
